Survival Instinct
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: When members of the BLU team start dying off at random, the remaining BLUs have to figure out who is doing it all and not die in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Zira stood behind Lenny, looking at the door, then glancing at each other worriedly. Was it another attack? They had lost many of their comrades in an ambush two weeks ago, three of out nine making it, only because they had fled for their lives as their base burned to the ground. They had rebuilt, it wasn't as good as their old base, but for three girls it would do. They had sent Rapture out for recon to see if RED agents had found them yet, and they hoped it was only her returning...in an unusually noisy fashion...  
Lenny grabbed a pistol off the counter and slowly made her way to the door, before opening, just as Zira grabbed her Medigun, ready to heal Lenny if they had to defend themselves. Lenny placed her hand on the keypad, and aimed as the door opened, a black figure stood outside, it had bits of blue around the edges of its' body and Lenny gasped, unloading a couple of rounds into the thing. The thing grabbed the pistol and wrenched it out of Lennys' hand, looking at it, and shaking its' head, "That wasn't very nice." It said simply, stepping forward and Lenny practically jumped back.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He told Zira, who had a hand on her syringe gun. She glanced at Lenny for orders.  
"Don't." Lenny told her, one of her arms that had been extended in a sign of surrender moved towards Zira, flat palm flipping down towards the ground in a dismissive sort of sign. Zira nodded, but kept glancing between the Lenny and the intruder.  
The two girls relaxed slightly as a blade pressed against the creatures, what they supposed was, neck, "Rapture!" They both called out, somewhat cheerfully.  
"Who are you, what do you want, and give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now..." Rapture growled, before smiling at her two comrades.  
"Is this how you treat your fellow teammates?" The thing asked.  
"...what?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Fate, newly assigned as BLU team soldier."  
"How did they...?" Zira muttered.  
"Know?" Fate finished, "Well...when they tried to call your base to see how things were going and got no response, they got worried. So they used the tracking device they installed in your," He pointed at Zira, "uniform."  
"W-where?" She asked, looking down at her outfit as if it would magically appear. He merely shrugged.  
"How do we know you're not a spy?" Rapture asked, not yet taking the blade away.  
"You don't." He replied, and Lenny cracked a small smile. Rapture sighed, and stepped back, placing the blade in her pocket.  
"True. But I'm keeping my eye on you." She warned.  
"I'm okay with that." He replied, "I have nothing to hide."  
"I thought we were supposed to get a pyro..." Zira spoke up.  
"We were, but I guess they decided to send a soldier instead..." Rapture replied, a hateful tone in her voice.  
"Well...at least we have someone now." Lenny pointed out.  
"True." Zira nodded.  
"Great, we have three support and one offense, wow! We're going to do so well!" Rapture muttered sarcastically before storming off.  
"...sorry about that." Lenny apologized, looking at Fate. A light blue stream surrounded Fate after a second, and both of them glanced over at Zira who was holding her medigun in both hands, with one pulling the trigger back to activate it. After a few moments the holes from where Lenny had shot him had disappeared, "And about that too..." She coughed apologetically.  
"Meh, it's fixed now anyway, isn't it?"  
"Yeah...true." She replied. Zira tugged on Lennys' sleeve like she was a little kid, Lenny looked down at her, "Yes?"  
"Where's he gonna sleep?" She whispered in Lennys' ear.  
"Simple, you'll bunk with me until we can add on." She whispered back. Zira nodded.  
"I'll be back!" She exclaimed, set down her medigun and ran off.  
"You...uh...want something to drink?"  
"I don't really drink to be honest..."  
"Well, we have a tv, and a radio you can listen to, but I'll give you a tour first, and in a bit I'll show you where you're going to stay."  
"Okay, lead on." He nodded. Lenny grinned and made her way out of the room with Fate following, glancing around the place.  
"Who built this?" He asked conversationally.  
"We did." Lenny replied.  
"Really?" He asked, examining a cabinet that was already falling apart.  
"Yeah. After we fled, we slept on the ground and Rapture was done, she told us to build a new base. To start over again. It's all we know after all."  
"Rapture is the leader of you three?"  
"Well..." Lenny paused, pulling a soda can out of a hidden drawer, "she did save us from getting killed, and she is a better leader than Zira or myself."  
"What happened exactly?"  
"You'll have to ask Rapture or Zira. They know more than I do." Lenny looked up, frowning slightly and shoving a hidden panel back into place, "This place isn't perfect, we all know that, but it's shelter in a storm."

"What are you doing, Zira?" Rapture asked the medic, who had a laundry basket full of her stuff in her arms, waddling down the hall. Zira didn't reply as she let the basket drop to the floor, "Zira. Answer me."  
"Oh, hey Rapture. I'm bunking with Lenny."  
"Why?"  
"Cause Fate needs a place to sleep, course."  
"I don't trust that guy." Rapture muttered. Zira stopped, and sighed, shaking her head.  
"Listen Rap, I know you have issues with guys, but he's part of our team, and you're going to look out for him as much as you look out for me and Lenny, we're a team. Accept it." Zira moved on, leaving Rapture to stare after her in shock.  
"You trust people too easily." Rapture muttered.

"Hey guys." Zira waved at Lenny and Fate, grabbing the soda out of Lennys' hand and drinking some of it.  
"Hey Zir, the room ready."  
"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, handing the can back, "You wanna see it, Fate?"  
"Sure."  
"Sweetness!" She grinned, pointing down the hallway before walking down it, Fate looked back at Lenny who was now speaking with an irritated looking Rapture.

"I know it ain't much, but at least it's something." Zira told him cheerfully.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure!"  
"...are you ever not cheerful?"  
"Oh, a lot of the time actually." She told him after a moment of hesitation, "I'm just happy that we have another team member, I was scared we were all gonna die, and with you here, the chances have decreased." He nodded, taking it in.  
"If you'll excuse me..."  
"Oh, of course, you want to get situated. I'll leave you alone." She left, waving.  
"What a weird bunch..." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate woke to frenzied screams, he jumped up and ran towards them; hoping to make it in time to prevent the deaths of his team mates, that would not look good on his record. He paused, blinking as he tried to comprehend the sight. Zira and Lenny stood on either side of the room, smiling pleasantly, while Rapture was squealing happily as she hugged a person in an oxygen mask. "Thais! You came!" Though Rapture hadn't known that had been the girls name until the female pyro had handed her a card, listing her name, age, and job.  
"...and here I thought you guys, er, girls, were getting murdered..." Fate muttered.  
"Heh, a bit over excited isn't she?" Lenny commented, more a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, and here I was beginning to think that was Ziras' job." He easily ducked a smack to the head from Zira, who was trying to suppress a grin.  
"Heh, well, you know, everyone has their ups and downs."  
Sirens began to go off right as Rapture was showing her where she could store her weapons.

"Oh great..." Rapture muttered, stepping back as Zira and Lenny almost collided with her on their way to get their weapons, "Ready for some adventure, Thais?"  
"Mmmph mmm." The pyro replied.  
"...I'll take that as a yes..."  
"Mmm mmppphhhh."  
"Kay..."  
~!~

"How did they find us?" Lenny raged, grabbing her sniper rifle and watching Zira pick up her medigun.  
"Maybe they tracked the pyro, and found us..." Fate told her.  
"That would make sense." Zira concluded.  
"But then how did you get here without them noticing you?" Zira asked Fate, glancing at him for a second before pulling one of her surgical gloves on.  
"I'm….a bit sneakier than the pyro apparently…" He replied, grabbing his weapon.

There was a call of "BOINK!" and a loud feminine scream.  
"Oh shit!" Lenny nodded at Zira, and the two sprinted out of the room, as if they had forgotten Fate was there.  
"Way to wait for me…" He muttered, sprinting to catch up with them.  
"I don't see her…" Lenny muttered.  
"Course, she's a spy, that's their thing." Zira replied, hand on her medigun.  
"I know that!" Lenny snapped, taking her pistol out and firing at a Heavy that had glanced her way.  
"You two need to get out of the front lines. This isn't your thing!" Fate yelled at them, they looked at him slightly confused, before nodding and backing up, Lenny ran off, searching for higher ground, while Zira stood a few feet behind him, medigun at the ready. Fate pulled out his rocket launcher and began firing off shots, cries came out as a RED demoman was hit with shrapnel.  
"MEDIC!" Lenny yelled, Zira locked eyes with Fate for a second, as if asking him a silent question and him replying, she turned and went to heal Lenny.

"Lenny?" She called out, turning to look around to see if she could find Lenny. No reply, not good.  
"Oh Elohim, Lenny you better not be dead… If you are, Rapture is going to kick my but-"  
"You know only crazy people talk to themselves right?" A heavy French accent came from behind her, and the cold feel of a blade pressed against her neck.  
"…how long where you sitting there, planning that one-liner?" Zira muttered, being careful not to slit her throat herself.  
"Well, for me only a split-second, but someone like you…five minutes at the least."  
"You jer-"  
"Get your hands off of the medic." Rapture growled, appearing behind the RED spy, blade against his neck.  
"You slice me she goes too." He smirked.  
"…I hate to interrupt but…you're kind of harassing my teammates, and I can't allow that." Fate pulled out his shotgun, and placed the shotgun against the Spys' head, firing. Both girls cried out in disgust as crimson blood and brains showered a 3 foot radius.  
"You got blood on my suit!" Rapture exclaimed, wiping at some of the larger bits of body parts.  
"Oh! He got blood on my star!" Zira wiped the necklace on her sleeve quickly. "...this isn't sanitary...I got it on my gloves and everything!"  
"..." Fate just stared at her. "...you're not exactly a fighter are you?"  
Zira blinked, "If I was I would have signed up for a job that did not call for medical expertise, I would have gone with a simple job...one that didn't require much intelligence, like yours perhaps."

Thais laughed, or what Lenny assumed was laughing as a stream of red flame came shooting out from her flamethrower. The RED team scout and sniper jumped back, avoiding it, and glanced at each other, checking to see if the other was alright.  
"Lets' get this party started!" The RED scout grinned, pulling out her baseball bat and a baseball.  
"Uh…you take the baseball bitch, I'll take the sniper." Lenny told Thais, who nodded at her, and took a menacing step forward.  
Lenny pulled out her pistol, firing a couple of shots at the enemy sniper, which the other girl easily dodged.  
"Your aim sucks." She commented.  
"Hey!" Lenny growled,  
"What? It's true." The girl jumped up, swinging her bushwacka at Lenny. Lenny jumped to the side, landing on her stomach.  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked quietly, jumping up.  
"You can call me Ms. Munchy. But, really, you're not going to be able to call me that for long…" She lunged forward, Lenny grabbed her wrist and kicked Munchy in the stomach. Munchy stumbled back, dodging a fist to the face.  
"Heh, they're going to be bringing you back to your base in a body bag." Lenny winced as Munchys' bushwacka grazed her arm, deep enough to cut her skin.  
"You were saying?" Munchy drawled.

Thais glanced back and forth as she looked for the ninja-like scout…which had somehow disappeared. This was no fun, she couldn't fire her flamethrower if she couldn't at least see the scout. There was no alibi then, so she made a coughing sound, her equivalent of sighing, and turned…

…just in time to see a baseball bat flying towards her face. CRACK The baseball bat made contact with her mask, "BOINK!" Thais fell onto her ass, another coughing sound emerged from her mask, this time a choked, stuttering growl. She pushed herself back up onto her feet in one fluid motion, one hand gripped tightly around the base of the flamethrower, the other resting lightly on the trigger. She pulled, the scout jumped up, grabbed a vine-like branch and used it to swing forward then towards Thais, her legs in such a position to kick her in the face with. Thais sidestepped, grabbing the femme scout by her leg and yanking her down from the chain. The RED scout kicked and scratched at Thais' gear, to no avail, so she settled for a swift kick to the stomach, Thais ignored it, and aimed her flamethrower at the scout.  
She was about to pull the trigger when the scout disappeared as if by magic, Thais glanced up, and saw that the RED sniper had the Scout by the wrist and were fleeing.  
"Mmmm, mmppph mmm?" Thais asked, looking at Fate.  
"….I'm good. Thanks for asking." Fate joked, smiling, "But, if you're asking what happened, we ran them off. Have you seen the others?" Thais shook her head, and Fate sighed, "Greeeeaaaaattt."

"Get in a line from most injured to least injured please…" Zira frowned softly in worry, holding a small box of medical supplies in one hand, and using the other to wave it around in a circular motion as if she was trying to pop her wrist. The others did as they were told, Fate and Thais simply stood to the side, watching the procession and leaning against the wall.  
"Hmm...nothing too deep, that's good~ Are you okay?" Zira kneeled down to tend to a wound Rapture had received, a bullet had grazed the back of her thigh, nothing fatal. "Okay~" She smiled at Rapture after she bandaged up the cut. "You'll live to fight another day."  
Lenny was up next and Zira placed a hand to her mouth and gasped in worry. "Oh Lenny, what happened to you? Are you okay? Who hurt you?" She lightly dabbed a cloth on Lenny's cuts.  
"Stupid sniper cut my arm and cheek, I'll be fine, Zira. No need to get all dramatic over a few scrapes."  
Zira's face flushed slightly, and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I can't help but worry when my friends get injured."  
Lenny ruffled Zira's hair and the medic giggled quietly. "I understand."  
Zira smiled softly at them, "No one else? Okay. Good. You all can go~" They filed out of the room to head to the kitchen and sleeping quarters, while Zira sat down and tended to her own injury, a shot through her left upper arm. She quickly rolled some cloth around it, held it tightly in place and ripped it with her teeth. "There~ All better~" She smiled.

"...looks like we're going to have to step up security now." Rapture murmured, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.  
"I'll do that." Fate offed, "I have some plans for this place. Along with putting up extra security I can help flix the place up where it doesn't look so...hand made..."  
"But it is handmade." Zira told him softly as she entered the room. "And besides, what's wrong with handmade? I think we did a good job."  
"...for a group of mercenaries on the run, yes, but now that we're settled we can upgrade it. Make it something to be proud of."  
"...I guess..." Zira didn't sound to happy about it. "As long as your 'upgrades' include a room for all the medical supplies I hope to acquire."  
"If you help me, I'll make it huge."  
"Okay~"  
"I better get a room to myself." Lenny grumbled, and Thais nodded in agreement.  
"If you guys help me, everyone will get a room to themselves."  
"Follow me and I'll show you were I'm hoping to put it all." They left in a cluster behind the BLU soldier-everyone except Rapture.  
After a few moments, when the coast was clear Rapture turned, grinning slightly. She turned on a communication device she had hidden in her bra, "Hello? Yes. This little "incident" has furthered the BLU teams' trust in me. Yes. It won't be long before I can retrieve the information briefcase…"


	3. Chapter 3

Zira stood behind Lenny, looking at the door, then glancing at each other worriedly. Was it another attack? They had lost many of their comrades in an ambush two weeks ago, three of out nine making it, only because they had fled for their lives as their base burned to the ground. They had rebuilt, it wasn't as good as their old base, but for three girls it would do. They had sent Rapture out for recon to see if RED agents had found them yet, and they hoped it was only her returning...in an unusually noisy fashion...  
Lenny grabbed a pistol off the counter and slowly made her way to the door, before opening, just as Zira grabbed her Medigun, ready to heal Lenny if they had to defend themselves. Lenny placed her hand on the keypad, and aimed as the door opened, a black figure stood outside, it had bits of blue around the edges of its' body and Lenny gasped, unloading a couple of rounds into the thing. The thing grabbed the pistol and wrenched it out of Lennys' hand, looking at it, and shaking its' head, "That wasn't very nice." It said simply, stepping forward and Lenny practically jumped back.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He told Zira, who had a hand on her syringe gun. She glanced at Lenny for orders.  
"Don't." Lenny told her, one of her arms that had been extended in a sign of surrender moved towards Zira, flat palm flipping down towards the ground in a dismissive sort of sign. Zira nodded, but kept glancing between the Lenny and the intruder.  
The two girls relaxed slightly as a blade pressed against the creatures, what they supposed was, neck, "Rapture!" They both called out, somewhat cheerfully.  
"Who are you, what do you want, and give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now..." Rapture growled, before smiling at her two comrades.  
"Is this how you treat your fellow teammates?" The thing asked.  
"...what?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Fate, newly assigned as BLU team soldier."  
"How did they...?" Zira muttered.  
"Know?" Fate finished, "Well...when they tried to call your base to see how things were going and got no response, they got worried. So they used the tracking device they installed in your," He pointed at Zira, "uniform."  
"W-where?" She asked, looking down at her outfit as if it would magically appear. He merely shrugged.  
"How do we know you're not a spy?" Rapture asked, not yet taking the blade away.  
"You don't." He replied, and Lenny cracked a small smile. Rapture sighed, and stepped back, placing the blade in her pocket.  
"True. But I'm keeping my eye on you." She warned.  
"I'm okay with that." He replied, "I have nothing to hide."  
"I thought we were supposed to get a pyro..." Zira spoke up.  
"We were, but I guess they decided to send a soldier instead..." Rapture replied, a hateful tone in her voice.  
"Well...at least we have someone now." Lenny pointed out.  
"True." Zira nodded.  
"Great, we have three support and one offense, wow! We're going to do so well!" Rapture muttered sarcastically before storming off.  
"...sorry about that." Lenny apologized, looking at Fate. A light blue stream surrounded Fate after a second, and both of them glanced over at Zira who was holding her medigun in both hands, with one pulling the trigger back to activate it. After a few moments the holes from where Lenny had shot him had disappeared, "And about that too..." She coughed apologetically.  
"Meh, it's fixed now anyway, isn't it?"  
"Yeah...true." She replied. Zira tugged on Lennys' sleeve like she was a little kid, Lenny looked down at her, "Yes?"  
"Where's he gonna sleep?" She whispered in Lennys' ear.  
"Simple, you'll bunk with me until we can add on." She whispered back. Zira nodded.  
"I'll be back!" She exclaimed, set down her medigun and ran off.  
"You...uh...want something to drink?"  
"I don't really drink to be honest..."  
"Well, we have a tv, and a radio you can listen to, but I'll give you a tour first, and in a bit I'll show you where you're going to stay."  
"Okay, lead on." He nodded. Lenny grinned and made her way out of the room with Fate following, glancing around the place.  
"Who built this?" He asked conversationally.  
"We did." Lenny replied.  
"Really?" He asked, examining a cabinet that was already falling apart.  
"Yeah. After we fled, we slept on the ground and Rapture was done, she told us to build a new base. To start over again. It's all we know after all."  
"Rapture is the leader of you three?"  
"Well..." Lenny paused, pulling a soda can out of a hidden drawer, "she did save us from getting killed, and she is a better leader than Zira or myself."  
"What happened exactly?"  
"You'll have to ask Rapture or Zira. They know more than I do." Lenny looked up, frowning slightly and shoving a hidden panel back into place, "This place isn't perfect, we all know that, but it's shelter in a storm."

"What are you doing, Zira?" Rapture asked the medic, who had a laundry basket full of her stuff in her arms, waddling down the hall. Zira didn't reply as she let the basket drop to the floor, "Zira. Answer me."  
"Oh, hey Rapture. I'm bunking with Lenny."  
"Why?"  
"Cause Fate needs a place to sleep, course."  
"I don't trust that guy." Rapture muttered. Zira stopped, and sighed, shaking her head.  
"Listen Rap, I know you have issues with guys, but he's part of our team, and you're going to look out for him as much as you look out for me and Lenny, we're a team. Accept it." Zira moved on, leaving Rapture to stare after her in shock.  
"You trust people too easily." Rapture muttered.

"Hey guys." Zira waved at Lenny and Fate, grabbing the soda out of Lennys' hand and drinking some of it.  
"Hey Zir, the room ready."  
"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, handing the can back, "You wanna see it, Fate?"  
"Sure."  
"Sweetness!" She grinned, pointing down the hallway before walking down it, Fate looked back at Lenny who was now speaking with an irritated looking Rapture.

"I know it ain't much, but at least it's something." Zira told him cheerfully.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure!"  
"...are you ever not cheerful?"  
"Oh, a lot of the time actually." She told him after a moment of hesitation, "I'm just happy that we have another team member, I was scared we were all gonna die, and with you here, the chances have decreased." He nodded, taking it in.  
"If you'll excuse me..."  
"Oh, of course, you want to get situated. I'll leave you alone." She left, waving.  
"What a weird bunch..." He sighed.


End file.
